Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship!
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the only television appearance of Gaim Banana Arms. Synopsis A mysterious bacteria is infecting people in Zawame City. In the crisis situation, Kouta, Mai, and Mitsuzane try to find out the cause behind this. Plot After it is discovered that the Inves seem to have spread a mysterious strain of bacteria, people who have come in contact with them are called into the hospital to get a check up. Meanwhile, Ryoji who is looking for Sid at Drupers is not available today while he was frustrated. On the street, Ryoji is cowering in fear, having hallucinations of several Inves, Zangetsu, and Bravo. Takatora and his subordinates are having trouble as the citizens will blame Yggdrasill for these events, so they plan framing the Beat Riders as the cause of the outbreak. Takatora goes to the Charmant to hire Oren as their enforcer by revealing that he is white Armored Rider Zangetsu. When Kouta, Mai, and Mitsuzane go to the hospital for their testing, they find out that the people of Zawame now blame them and the other Beat Rider teams for bringing the Inves into reality, ostracizing them all. However, a doctor who was interviewed knows Team Gaim is not summoning the Inves and tries to help innocent people as he reveals to them that people who have been struck by Inves are now suffering from painful plant-like growths. Kaito also finds himself at the center of a storm of anger until Oren, who proclaims himself as "Zawame's hero" appears to make things worse, by getting rid of Team Baron from the stage after Bravo's weapon hits the stage sign and breaks Peko's arm. In the industrial district, a Seiryu Inves escapes Helheim Forest, attacking and infecting some factory workers until Kouta arrives to rescue them. Upon realizing that the Yggdrasill Corporation will have his data, he hesitates transforming until he is attacked by Armored Rider Bravo, allowing the Inves to escape. After Kouta transforms into Gaim, Kaito appears to avenge Peko, aligning himself with Team Gaim as they both have a common enemy in Bravo. After transforming into Baron, the two Armored Riders find it difficult to combat Bravo, and to that end Baron hands Gaim the Banana Lockseed while using his own Mango Lockseed, transforming into Gaim Banana Arms and Baron Mango Arms to defeat Bravo. With Bravo forced to retreat, the two end the transformation to look for the escaped Inves. When Kouta and Kaito discover the Helheim plants are infiltrating their reality. The Azure Dragon Inves appears again and eats one of the fruits, transforming into a giant monster, just as Zangetsu Shin arrives. He warns the two Armored Riders that he will deal with them later, and uses the Sonic Arrow to destroy the Azure Dragon Inves. Just as Gaim and Baron transform once more to defend themselves from Zangetsu Shin, Kouta realizes that Hase has appeared on the scene. In his delirium from having been defeated in the forest, Hase consumes a Lockseed fruit, feeling it will give him the power he desires, and he transforms into an Inves. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Reporter: *Fans: *Mother: * : *Crowd: , , , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Banana **Baron: ***Banana, Mango **Bravo: ***Durian **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Banana Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, LS-10 Suika, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *This is the first episode of Kamen Rider Gaim to feature a Kaijin's human identity. *Akira can be seen eating an orange, Gaim's signature fruit, when she tells Kouta to come see the news. *This is the first episode that a Rider borrows and uses a Lockseed of another Rider, in this case, Gaim uses the Banana Lockseed from Baron. *Since this is the only TV appearance of Gaim Banana Arms, Gaim will recurringly use the Banaspear later on through Kiwami Arms. Banana Arms is also assumed by Gaim in Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! alongside Durian Arms and Donguri Arms and in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders. *This is the first episode where Kouta and Kaito transform together. *Rika Izumi's (Akira Kazuraba) 25th birthday, falling on October 11th 2013, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203018_2163.html DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship!, The Secret of Helheim's Fruits, The Man Who Developed the Belts and The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08894-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 4, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 04.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「鎧武、バロンの友情タッグ！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「鎧武、バロンの友情タッグ！」 References Category:New Form Episode